


Standing in Line for the Toilet

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Standing in Line for the Toilet

“I can’t stand the lines at these goddamn airports!”

Yuri huffed loudly, crossing one leg over the other as he bent at the waist. Careful not to overstep his bounds, Yuuri reached out and pulled Yuri back up by the shoulder.

“Don’t bend over like that, it’ll just put more pressure on your bladder,” he mumbled, waiting to be told off for butting in.

Yuri only groaned, marching in place with his hands shoved deep in his sweatshirt pockets. “This is what I get for not just waking Viktor up on the flight.”

Yuuri smiled fondly. So Yuri hadn’t been to the toilet on the flight because he didn’t want to wake Viktor, who was sleeping between them? That was almost endearing. Speaking of Viktor, Yuuri scanned the terminal, searching for him. He had said he would meet them at the bathrooms after he got their luggage from the carousel. Yuuri’s eyes were drawn back to his young companion as he let out another guttural noise, bouncing on his heels and catching Yuuri’s eyes in a vulnerable fashion.

“I really have to go,” he whispered. Yuuri didn’t miss the blush staining his cheeks.

He glanced ahead of them, seeing that they were still a ways off from the bathroom door, and there was sure to be more of a line once they got inside. “Can you hold it?” He asked softly.

Yuri almost whimpered, the blush on his cheeks spreading up to his ears. “I’m not a little kid!” He barked.

“I know, I didn’t-” Yuuri changed his tactic quickly as they moved up a bit in line. “I just meant that it’s still going to be a wait, and maybe we should look for another bathroom if-”

“Shut _up_ ,” Yuri hissed, bending over again despite himself. This time, Yuuri resisted pulling him back up.

“Your posture,” he reminded, barely audible.

Just as Yuri began to straighten himself out, he gasped sharply. Yuuri watched in horror as his right hand shot out from his pocket, gripping the front of his leggings desperately. He caught his breath after a moment, but didn’t move his hand away as he did a full-on potty dance. He was redder than a tomato, now.

“Are you ok-”

“I’m going to piss myself,” Yuri rasped. “I’m going to fucking piss myself in front of all these people.”

Yuuri shook his head frantically, waving his arms out in front of him. “No, no!” They were a few feet away from the door now, and Yuuri sighed with relief as another person emerged from the restroom, moving them up a bit more. “We’re almost there, Yuri. Just a few more minutes, okay?”

Tears were dotting the corners of his eyes, but Yuri nodded. He made a sniffing sound and switched hands so that his left was grabbing himself. “I have to go so bad,” he moaned.

“I know,” Yuuri whispered. He didn’t dare reach out and rub Yuri’s back, though he looked like he could use the comfort. They moved up another few inches, with only two people between them and the bathroom door. “We’re nearly there,” he encouraged.

“I-I think some came out,” Yuri gasped as he keeled over again. His face went from flaming to pale in the matter of seconds. “Shit,” he cursed. “Shit, shit, shit!”

“It’s alright,” Yuuri soothed, finally putting a hand on Yuri’s back. He moved them forward as the line advanced. They were right outside the door, now. “Just hang on,” he whispered.

When another man came from the bathroom, Yuuri rushed himself and Yuri inside. Thankfully, the line didn’t extend into the restroom as Yuuri had anticipated. He shoved Yuri over to the open stall, pulling the door closed behind him and holding it in place. Yuri made a sound of distress, and seconds later, Yuuri heard a torrent hitting toilet water. Now it was his turn to blush.

It took a few minutes for Yuri to finish up and emerge, red-faced and sweating. He stared at the floor instead of Yuuri, mumbling, “thanks for holding the door. I didn’t have time to lock it.”

Yuuri only nodded, ushering him over to the sinks. They both washed their hands in silence, and emerged from the toilets to find Viktor nearby with their bags.

“Everything okay?” He asked, noting Yuri’s sour face.

Yuuri nodded, quickly covering Yuri. “Mhm. It was a long line,” he explained. “We’re tired from the flight and want to get home.”

Viktor accepted the excuse, wordlessly handing each of them their bags and guiding them towards the exit. “Then, home we will go!”

As they exited the terminal, Yuuri was almost sure that he heard Yuri mutter, “thanks.”


End file.
